Kenapa Mereka Berbeda Dengan Kita?
by SateAyam
Summary: " Kaa-san, kenapa mereka berbeda dengan kita? " Batin Minako Arisato kecil di dalam hatinya saat melihat satu keluarga yang mengingatkan kembali tentang Otoo-san nya yang telah meninggal dan situasi keluarganya yang berantakkan. " Kamu benar, Mereka berbeda dengan kita.. " AU


**Sebelumnya ; " PERLU DITEKANKAN BAHWA CHARACTER YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DI FICT INI BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA! MASING-MASING CHARA MERUPAKAN MILIK PIHAK YANG TELAH DITENTUKAN. TEMPAT KEJADIAN INI MURNI MILIK SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN/KEMIRIPAN TEMPAT, JALAN CERITA, DAN SEBAGAINYA, SEMUANYA MERUPAKAN KETIDAK SENGAJAAN. Terimakasih.**

" Kaa-san, Kenapa Kita Berbeda..? "

" _Kaa-san, naze karera wa watashitachi to wa kotonarimasu.. ?_ "**

" Apa maksudmu Minako? Apa yang berbeda dengan kita? " tanya sang ibu sambil tersenyum ke arah anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu.

Jemari kecil anak perempuan itu perlahan-lahan tapi pasti saling menutupi jemarinya yang lain, dan menyisakanjari telunjuk mungilnya yang mengarah ke suatu tempat..

" Hm? " Sang ibu menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud anak perempuan itu. " Aku tidak mengerti apa yang berbeda antara mereka dan kita, Minako-chan. " ujarnya.

" Kenapa mereka berbeda dengan kita, kaa-san? " Ulang si anak perempuan itu lagi tanpa menggeser sedikit pun pandangannya.

Sang ibu mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh anak perempuannya.

" Oh.. " Sang ibu kembali melihat kearah anak perempuan itu lagi. " Kau mau gula kapas..? "

Anak perempuan yang daritadi dipanggil Minako itu masih tetap tidak menggeser pandangannya.

" Tunggu disini, Minako.. Kaa-san akan belikan, Tapi.. Jangan kemana-mana ya. Tunggu disini bersama Minato-nii. "

Lalu sang ibu pun berlalu.

Minako kecil akhirnya menggeser pandangannya ke arah kakak laki-lakinya.

" Minato-nii. " Panggilnya.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru tua yang merupakan kakaknya itu menoleh dengan pelan.

" Kenapa mereka berbeda dengan kita..? "

Minato kecil menggeser pandangannya ke arah satu keluarga yang terlihat sangat asyik berbincang-bincang dengan riangnya.

"Anata wa tadashīdesu. Karera wa watashitachi to wa kotonarimasu. "***

" Kenapa bisa begitu, nii-chan? "

" Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan cara kaa-san dan too-san mereka saling memandang.. Lagipula, kita tidak punya paa-san, Ne? "

" Ah, betul juga.. Daritadi aku berfikir kenapa ada yang berbeda.. "

Lalu keheningan di antara kedua kakak-beradik itu.

" Kaa-saaan, Too-san iseng banget tuh! "

" Too-san ngapain? "

" Dia makan es klim ku! "

" Aih, paa-san lagi laper kali.. "

" Too-san lagi lapel ya? "

" Enggak kok, sayang. Tadi ada lalatnya, Too-san yang makan. Too-san gak mau kamu ikut makan lalat yang nempel di es krim kamu. "

" Ihhh, Too-san jolok! Ental sakit peyut loh! "

Keluarga itu tampak sangat bahagia..

Minako tampak tertunduk.

" Minako-chan.. Enggak apa-apa kok.. Walaupun kita berbeda sama mereka, kaa-san masih sayang kan sama kita? "

Minako mengangguk pelan.

" Iya, aku tahu. Tapi.. bukan itu yang buat aku sedih, Minato-nii.. "

" Terus apa dong? "

" Aku sedih karena.. " Minako tampak mulai menahan air matanya. " .. W-Waktu dulu, hiks.. Waktu Too-san masih a-ada.. Kenapa.. Kenapa.. kita enggak bisa kayak begitu ya.. Hiks.. "

Minato mengusap pelan punggung Minato.

" Sssh, Enggak apa-apa Minako-chan.. Mungkin dulu sebelum Too-san pisah sama Kaa-san suka marah-marah, karena.. karena mereka masih saling sayang, t-tapi cara ngungkapinnya beda! " Ujar Minato dengan senyum lebar berharap agar adiknya berhenti menangis.

" Nii-chan, hiks.. T-Tau darimana..? "

" Aku gak tahu.. Aku Cuma tiba-tiba bisa pikir aja kayak begitu ketika aku ngeliat kaa-san sama too-san.. Hehehe.. "

Minako akhirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

" Arigatou-ne, Minato-nii.. "

Minato tersenyum.

" Minako, Minato, nih gula kapasnya—Loh, Minako kok nangis? "

Minako mengusap-usap matanya.

" Dipukul Minato-nii! "

" Minato.. jangan dong—"

" Aku gak mukul Minako! Minako nangis sendiri kok, kaa-san! "

" Nangis sendiri gimana, Minato? "

" Itu.. Ah, w-waktu dia ngeliat itu.. dia tiba-tiba nangis sendiri gara-gara keinget paa-san, kaa-san! Aku gak mukul kok! " Ujar Minato panjang lebar agar dirinya tidak kena marahan.

Raut muka sang ibu tiba-tiba merubah.

" Tadi Minako tanya ke aku kenapa mereka berbeda dengan kita.. "

Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

" Mereka memang berbeda dari kita, Minako, Minato.. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir tersebut. Oke? "

Kedua kakak-beradik itu hanya dapat saling pandang karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya.

_"Karera wa watashitachi to wa kotonarimasu. "_ ****

.

Gimana, minna? Hehehe, Hope you like it aja deh ya :D  
Maaf kalau ada penceritaan sitauasi yang kurang jelas, ne..  
Wakakak, pengen bikin sesuatu yang angst, tapi kayaknya gajadi angst beneran, justru ga jelas ya? Hahahaha.

Hai, arigatou!

** : " Kaa-san, kenapa kita berbeda dengan mereka? "

*** : " Kamu benar, kita berbeda dengan mereka. "

**** : " Mereka berbeda dengan kita.. "


End file.
